European Patent No. P 0230 575A2, dated Apr. 12, 1986, discloses a group of glycerophospholipids compounds having an alkyl chain of C2-C22 and a methoxy group at the sn-2 position and a phosphocholine at the sn-3 position. These compounds are stated to be useful as anti-cancer agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,052, dated Feb. 25, 1981, assigned to Takeda Chemical Industries, Osaka, Japan, claims a group of phospholipid carbamates as useful as antitumor agents. Canadian Pat. No. 1,248,534, dated Jan. 10, 1989, granted to Takeda Chemical Industries of Japan, protects a group of ketolyso phospholipids, which purportedly are useful as antitumor agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,722, dated May 7, 1985, granted to Merck Sharp & Dohme, protects a group of phosphatidylinositol analogs which are evidently effective in inhibiting phospholipase C and thereby have utility as anti-inflammatory and analgestic agents.
None of these patents discloses a substance with a glycerol backbone linked to a phosphorus atom with a polar head group used as an anti-cancer, anti-inflammatory, anti-allergy, or anti-cardiovascular disease treating agents.